


Every Hour Has Come To This

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [13]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Blink, Crossover, Episode: s03e10 Blink, M/M, Psychic Paper, Surprise Ending, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Ma chi sono questi Angeli?» ripetè il Capitano, al limite della sopportazione «Cosa sono?»<br/>«Assassini solitari, si chiamavano.»<br/>Rogers sobbalzò sulla sedia, Stark sbarrò gli occhi. Braddock lanciò uno sguardo incredulo a Fury, che aveva assunto più o meno la ieraticità di una statua egizia.<br/>Quella piega degli eventi, a quanto sembrava, nemmeno lui era riuscito a prevederla.</p>
<p>[The Avengers/Doctor Who] [Crossover episodio 3x10: Blink]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Hour Has Come To This

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi non mi appartengono  
Ma sono di proprietà della Marvel ©  
E della BBC ©

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La seguente storia è un Crossover con la serie “Doctor Who”, in particolare col decimo episodio della terza serie ( _Blink_ ) –Con un accenno, subito nella parte iniziale alla 2x12 e alla 2x13 e relativi Cybermen.  
Comunque tutti i vari riferimenti, citazioni, spiegazioni  ~~si spera plausibili, ma se si tratta della mia mente malata non ci conterei~~  sui personaggi qui mossi saranno tutte segnalate ~~perché sono una maniaca del controllo~~. A tutti i fan del DOCTAH chiedo già perdono se, parlando di Voi-Sapete-Cosa-Don’t-Blink-Blink-And-You’re-Dead, dirò qualcosa di contradditorio rispetto alla puntata della quinta e settima stagione in cui i Voi-Sapete-Cosa fanno la loro ricomparsa.   
 ** _Per questa storia mi baso unicamente su Blink._**  
 _…_ Good Luck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**.: Every Hour Has Come To This :.**

**.**

**.**

Non battere ciglio.  
Se lo fai, sei  _morto_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  1.  **  
Zona di Volo Sconosciuta –Presumibilmente Europa.  
2006.**



Quando Abigail Brand fece la sua comparsa a bordo dell’Helicarrier, tutte le teste presenti si girarono a guardarla. Che fosse per i capelli innaturalmente verdi, per le spesse lenti a specchio in coordinato o per la divisa che la identificava quale Comandante dello S.W.O.R.D. (Sentinel World Observation and Response Department), non era dato saperlo.  
In fondo, lei fu la prima a non dare importanza alla cosa –All’interessata curiosità degli Agenti, ovviamente. Il grado era una sorta di seconda pelle, la identificava ancor meglio del tesserino appuntato al petto.  
Avanzò con la stessa, orgogliosa sicurezza del padrone di casa e un sopracciglio s’inarcò per il fastidio quando venne ad accoglierla non il Direttore della baracca, bensì uno dei suoi sottoposti. E, cosa peggiore, un sottoposto che non era nemmeno Maria Hill, alias la spalla nuova di zecca e tirata a lucido di Fury.  
«Comandante Brand, sono l’Agente Coulson. Il Direttore mi ha incaricato di---»  
Abigail lo liquidò con un gesto veloce della mano.  
«Portami da Fury, Coulson. In fretta.»  
L’Agente s’umettò veloce il labbro inferiore e strinse la bocca; anche se sul punto di replicare, per amore del quieto vivere arretrò di un passo, tendendo il braccio in avanti.  
«Per di qua, Comandante» sorrise di quel sorriso di fredda, professionale accondiscendenza che solo un adepto dello S.H.I.E.L.D. alle dirette dipendenze di Fury era in grado di modellare –Perché, oh, sì, era risaputo che il Direttore avesse una masnada di cagnolini ancor più fedeli dei leali, seppur fallaci, Agenti che bazzicavano nella sede aerea come negli avamposti di terra-.   
Abigail indirizzò a Coulson un ghigno saputo, gli occhi che scendevano con un guizzo nascosto dalle lenti a controllare il grado sul badge: Livello 5. Bravo e sulla buona strada per migliorare ancora. In caso contrario, Fury non lo avrebbe assoldato per fare il comitato di benvenuto.  
Non si scambiarono una parola durante il tragitto fino al ponte di comando, né la Brand avvertiva la necessità di riempire il silenzio intessuto tra lei e l’Agente.  
Il Direttore la stava aspettando dalla postazione sopraelevata, le mani dietro la schiena, l’occhio buono fisso in avanti. Coulson le fece cenno di attendere fintantoché lui o il Vice-Direttore Hill non le avessero dato il permesso di avanzare, ma il Comandante Brand non era tipo da prendere ordini da un Agente di Livello 5 –E neanche dall’unico Agente di Livello 10 che avesse mai camminato nei corridoi dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ossia Fury stesso.  
A onor del vero, non era tipo da prendere ordini da chiunque. In caso di agente alieno ad alta possibilità di condizionamento mentale, tantomeno da lei stessa.  
Ignorando ancora una volta le occhiate sconvolte degli Agenti e lo sguardo di malcelato disprezzo rivoltole dalla Hill, Abigail si piazzò accanto a Fury e incrociò le braccia al petto. Un angolo della bocca di Fury si torse a disegnare un’espressione d’impersonale divertimento.  
«Comandante Brand.» la salutò, aprendo tre pannelli digitali e disponendoli a ventaglio sotto di loro.  
«Direttore Fury.» Abigail compose sullo schermo di sinistra un codice numerico, subito cancellato dalla memoria dello S.W.O.R.D. e sostituita da una nuova password cui solo lei poteva avere conoscenza, e accessibile da un terminale cui solo lei poteva accedere e di cui solo lei  poteva sapere l’esatta posizione.  
Sul pannello comparve l’immagine di un alto grattacielo dal tetto a piramide, tasselli di finestre a raccogliere e disperdere il riflesso delle anse del fiume e dei palazzi dietro di esso.  
«Canary Wharf» spiegò il Comandante Brand, allargando la visuale con un semplice tocco di dita «Londra. Centottanta metri sul livello del mare.»  
«E’ da lì che arrivato il segnale che li ha portati sulla Terra?»  
Abigail annuì e Fury nascose la bocca dietro la mano chiusa a pugno.  
«Non è stato facile seguire le onde di trasmissione di quei… _fantasmi_  o robot che fossero, soprattutto perché ad esse se ne sono sovrapposte altre due che hanno complicato un po’ le cose»  
Il Direttore socchiuse le palpebre, corrugando la fronte.  
«Due?»  
Il Comandante fece scivolare via l’immagine del grattacielo e calò dall’alto del pannello tre colonne di dati, insieme ad alcuni schemi di grafici e tre linee arzigogolate, ognuna segnata con un colore diverso: una  _fantasma_  grigio ferro, ad indicare gli esseri che avevano invaso la Terra solo poche ore prima, una nera per “Quella sottospecie di bidoni per l’immondizia volanti” come li aveva chiamati Fury in quello che sarebbe stato annoverato nella lista dei più brutti momenti dell’Helicarrier, e infine una  _blu elettrico_  per un segnale privo di definizione alcuna.  
Partivano tutte distaccate, parallele, per poi incrociarsi in un unico punto e dare vita ad una deflagrazione intricata decisamente di cattivo auspicio.   
«Guardi qui» Abigail premette il polpastrello sulla linea blu elettrica: annotazioni, cartelle, file risalenti ad anni ed anni prima, foto sgranate che ritraevano una sottospecie di cabina della polizia inglese del millenovecentosessanta, ipotesi, teorie mai verificate scrosciarono sulla superficie azzurrina, un rigurgito di informazioni e date, raccolti, ammassati, elaborati,  _incomprensibili._  
«E’  _lui_ , Direttore» Abigail spazzò via il tutto con una manata «E’  _sempre_ lui. Sono  _decenni_ che lo S.W.O.R.D. è sulle sue tracce,  _tracce talmente visibili_ alle nostre apparecchiature che mi sembra  _ridicolo_ non essere ancora riuscita a scovarlo. Abbiamo una sezione apposita solo per lui, un’altra unicamente per quella chincaglieria anni sessanta che si porta dietro, un’altra ancora per la sua, o meglio le  _sue_ , compagne e infine, questa è bella, Fury, dovrebbe proprio sentirla, una creata al solo scopo di  _monitorare_ le attività del suo sfegatato fan club di groupie sciroccati, nella vana speranza di riuscire a cogliere prima di loro qualcosa che ci permetta una maggior comprensione della sua persona.  
“Direttore, se ho i mezzi, ma non i risultati, vuol dire che non vengo pagata abbastanza per permettermi mezzi migliori. Perché dubito  _seriamente_  che la colpa dipenda dal mio personale.»  
Fury emise uno sbuffo ironico, accompagnato da un sogghigno ed un eloquente arcuarsi delle sopracciglia.  
«Ha mai pensato, Comandante Abigail, che  _costui…_ »   
Il Direttore sfiorò due finestrelle sugli schermi rimasti: quello di sinistra si riempì di tessere e immagini e volti, uomini anziani e giovani, capelli bianchi, fez, farfallini e cappelli, uno in giacca di pelle, un altro dal stravagante completo dai colori più disparati, e poi trench, occhiali, persino un cappello texano ed un orologio da taschino. Il pannello centrale s’illuminò a mostrare l’ingrandimento di un uomo con indosso trench e lenti dalla montatura marrone, i capelli castani tagliati corti, la cravatta borgogna stretta al colletto bianco della camicia; la scena lo ritraeva girato di tre quarti, lo sguardo serio, le palpebre socchiuse. Dietro di lui campeggiava la sempre presente figura della cabina blu, la scritta  _Police [Public Call] Box_  ben visibile sulla fascia superiore.  
«…Non abbia alcuna intenzione di farsi trovare?»  
Abigail serrò la mascella e digrignò i denti.  
«Non possiedo la pazienza necessaria a farmi giocare da un signor Nessuno, Fury.» puntò il dito contro lo schermo di centro «Ho passato gran parte della mia esistenza ad occuparmi delle minacce aliene ostili e  _lui_ , lui che sembra costantemente essere lì prima del nostro arrivo, lui che sembra costantemente arrivare al momento giusto, lui che sembra costantemente sapere come è necessario operare per debellare le suddette minacce aliene ostili,  _lui_  è il primo della mia lista.»

 

 

 

**10880 Malibù Point, 90265.  
Casa di Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark.  
2007.**

Perché dare a casa propria una festa per la premiére di un film da perfetto Blockbuster?  
Per Anthony Edward Stark la risposta “ _Perché sono Tony Stark”_  era più che sufficiente.  
Una deliziosa signorina in tubino nero e orecchini a cerchio gli passò accanto reggendo un bicchiere di champagne, e Tony afferrò in un colpo solo sia lei che il flute.  
Che poi, lui  _Sunshine_ nemmeno l’aveva visto: doveva incontrarsi con una dottoranda di Princeton per un’importantissima e soprattutto improrogabile dissertazione biblica.   
Ovvio, l’ _after_  non era stato in alcun modo pensato per farsi perdonare la mancata partecipazione alla prima, ma per…Bhè, serviva proprio un motivo per lustrare bicchieri e camera da letto? Tony Stark pensava di no.  
Era sempre tempo per un po’ di buona compagnia, sempre tempo per un brindisi, sempre tempo per prendersi del tempo e  _perdersi_  in esso, tra i cristalli, l’argenteria e labbra tumide baciate di rossetto.  
La signorina in tubino cinguettò una risata chiocciante e finse di ribellarsi alla stretta di Tony che, dal canto proprio, trovando lo champagne una compagnia più interessante di lei, la costrinse a perdersi di nuovo tra l’ammasso ondeggiante di invitati con uno studiato e finto passo di danza. Si defilò tra uno dei costumisti e una comparsa-forse groupie-forse imbucato, unico obiettivo dell’attimo presente uno shot di Vodka per scaldare le membra intorpidite.  
Okay, forse il liquore non era la mossa per migliore per sgombrarsi la testa, ma sapeva che il proprio l’organismo reagiva piuttosto bruscamente all’abbassamento del tasso alcolico, per cui inghiottiva di tutto per mantenerlo attivo e pimpante. Era un favore che faceva al fisico, dopotutto, checché ne dicesse e protestasse il fegato: non sarebbe stato certo la cistifellea ad accusare un feroce dolore alle tempie, l’indomani mattina, per questo Tony scongiurava e ritardava il momento fatidico sorso dopo sorso.  
La visione periferica della stanza ebbe uno scossone non richiesto e Stark ridacchiò sbiascicante del pavimento lucido e scivoloso sotto i piedi, aggrappandosi ad una spalla, ad un braccio, fino ad accasciarsi sul tavolo coperto di cocktail, bottiglie e, tra un bicchiere sporco e l’altro, anche qualche salatino.   
Quando tentò di versarsi la Vodka, il mondo gli fece mostra di tutte le posizioni sbilenche che era in grado di assumere, orgoglioso come una ginnasta perfettina. Il risultato fu che il magnate dovette piegare la schiena a destra per seguire l’incunearsi improvviso del soffitto senza rimanerne schiacciato e il liquore, presumibilmente spaventato dalla piega che aveva assunto la realtà, si rovesciò urlando sul pavimento, in cerca di salvezza.  
«Credo dovresti smetterla di bere.»  
«Credo dovresti smetterla di sdoppiarti, sei già fastidioso da un—due---quante persone sei? Non vorrete forse farmi ognuno una paternale diversa, vero? Ho-Ho un modo, già, ho un  _qualcosa_  per queste situazioni, si chiama  _Gerico_. Cioè, no, non si chiama Gerico perché a dire il vero non l’ho ancora costruito, però che Gerico sia il nome che andrà per la maggiore, sì.» tirò forte col naso e vi passò sopra il dorso della mano, facendo cadere a terra bubbolanti rimasugli liquidi e russi «Ho tutti i progetti giù di sotto e io, mh, li userò per spaventarti a morte. Pepper dice, la conosci Pepper? È quella bella donna laggiù» afferrò il seccatore per un braccio e lo costrinse malamente a girarsi «Ecco, lei è Pepper. Pepper…! Pepper! Voglio farti conoscere---Come hai detto che ti chiami?»  
Lo scocciatore non rispose: si divincolò, invece, e gli porse un foglietto spiegazzato, che Stark faticò non poco a prendere –Anche se lui odiava gli si porgessero le cose. Ma in quel momento odiava che i contorni dell’altro continuassero a tremolare come melassa, per cui, tra le due, scelse il male minore.  
«Cos’è?» ciancicò, strizzando gli occhi e appoggiandosi al tavolo per non cadere all’indietro «Il tuo numero di telefono? Ascolta, ragazzo, davvero, non è roba per---»  
«Sono coordinate. Del Polo Nord.» specificò, seccato «Manda qualcuno lì.»  
«Perché?»  
«So che non mi crederai, ma…»  
Un po’ di neuroni sovraccarichi di alcolici si era smossi dal torpore, ma la storia che l’altro gli propinò sarebbe risultata una scemenza anche al più sobrio degli astemi. Tony sogghignò, annuì, assicurò che sì, avrebbe fatto quanto gli aveva detto, no, no, non doveva preoccuparsi, ci avrebbe pensato lui, che lasciasse tutto nelle mani di Anthony Edward Stark e…Appena lo scocciatore imbottito di storielle e forse qualche acido di troppo fu sparito, appallottolò il foglietto e lo lanciò dietro di sé.  
Un magnate moscovita impegnato nell’Industria del petrolio, colpito dalla pallina accartocciata un po’ imprecò fra i denti, un po’ tentennò indeciso se buttarlo o meno, quindi lo aprì, corrugò la fronte alta e infine, guardandosi guardingo attorno, lo nascose in una tasca interna del completo.  
Quei numeri dalla grafia precisa e sicura gli erano sembrati un’ottima idea, quasi un dono dal cielo.  
Che fossero molto di più l’avrebbe scoperto solo quattro anni dopo.

**New York, Manhattan.  
Stark Tower.  
Oggi.**

«Quell’attore ti assomiglia parecchio.»  
«Stark, spegni il televisore e andiamo.»  
Tony sbuffò e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, a sottolineare tutta la frustrazione che l’ordine gli aveva provocato; reclinò la testa sulla spalliera del divano, roteando gli occhi al cielo –Come da copione, si ritrovò a fissare il volto di Steve,  in attesa sopra di lui, le braccia incrociate al petto e il sopracciglio inarcato.  
«Allora?» domandò eloquente il Capitano.  
«Allora, cosa?»  
Tony Stark, gnorri per antonomasia.  
Steve si tolse dalla sua visuale e per un singolo, folle istante, il magnate credette di averla vinta.  
«J.A.R.V.I.S.?» lo chiamò Rogers «Potresti…?»  
 _Subito, signor Rogers._  
«Infame traditore» bofonchiò Tony, assottigliando gli occhi e perdendosi in litanie ingiuriose circa la confutabile lealtà delle Intelligenze Artificiali, mentre lo schermo si spegneva con un quieto  _plic._    
Steve finse di sistemarsi i guanti della divisa per chinare il capo e nascondere il sorrisetto di vittoria che gli aveva sorvolato la bocca; Tony storse le labbra, gettò via il telecomando e borbottò un’imitazione non proprio benevola del tono di comando del compagno.  
«Udito da Supersoldato» lo ammonì questi, gli occhi appena ingrigiti da una nota di freddezza.  
«Eh va bene, ho capito! Ho capito! Vado a metterti l’armatura, non c’è bisogno di comportarti da Fury in seconda.»  
Il Capitano aggrottò le sopracciglia e lo fissò, perplesso e confuso.  
«Io non mi comporto come un Fury in seconda»  
«Fidati,  _Rogie_ , se avessero creato una linea di figurine tutta sua, tu saresti in prima fila per un autografo» si bloccò alcuni secondi, il mento sollevato e la bocca atteggiata nella pantomima di un grande, profondo pensiero filosofico «Sai, credo che potresti essere anche più fanatico di Coulson.»  
L’insubordinazione gli costò un coppino scherzoso dietro la nuca, ma dacché la relazione col Supersoldato era iniziata, circa sette mesi prima, Stark aveva imparato come rivolgere certe situazioni a proprio favore: tirò indietro il braccio ad afferrare il polso di Steve, quindi si voltò e se lo portò alle labbra, concedendogli una carezza a fior di labbra sulla vena azzurra.   
«Ti voglio---»  
«Non è una novità,  _Capitan Smanio Per Disfare Le Lenzuola_ »  
«---Al massimo fra cinque minuti. A bordo del Quinjet.» completò Rogers, il rimprovero tanto temprato dalla convivenza da aver ormai assunto un tono bonario, quasi carezzevole.  
Tony soffiò piano sulla sua pelle, godendosi i primi brividi picchiettargli la mano e il braccio, puntolini affilati ben visibili anche da sotto lo spandex del costume.   
Lo lasciò andare con sogghigno, sventolando le dita.  
«Non c’è bisogno di usare quel tono con me, Capitano. Quando mai sono in ritardo?»  
«Sempre.»  
Con ancora una lieve eco di risata in fondo alla gola, il magnate scese d’abbasso, digitò il codice d’accesso e il laboratorio lo salutò aprendosi con un singulto d’aria compressa. I neon si accesero,  _skiok!_  uno dopo l’altro, emerse dal buio la schiera ordinata delle auto, la teca con le armature, il tavolo di lavoro, le scartoffie e un piatto coi resti muffiti di un panino alla salsa verde.  
\--- _Se_  era salsa verde, quella che brulicava sulla crosta e tra i bucherelli della mollica. Tony decise arbitrariamente che non voleva in alcun modo scoprirlo.  
J.A.R.V.I.S. aveva già fatto calare dal soffitto gli arti meccanici per l’indosso dell’armatura e Stark stava per salire sulla pedana circolare rialzata addetta alla sacra vestizione di titanio e oro, quando lo Stark-Phone vibrò indispettito nella tasca dei pantaloni. Lo estrasse e oh, s’accordo stupito, una mail da Capitano.  
Una mail dal Capitano?  
Per quale motivo Rogers avrebbe dovuto mandargli una mail quando si sarebbero incontrati da lì a nemmeno cinque minuti sul Quinjet dei Vendicatori?

 

_TO: Tony Stark.  
Oggetto: Appuntamento._

_David Letterman Show, domani sera.  
Ricorda che sono sempre stato tuo.   
E lo sarò sempre._

«…J.A.R.V.I.S.?»  
 _Sì, signor Stark?_  
«Oggi è forse una data importante per me e il Capitano Rogers?»  
 _Dall’agenda non risulta, signore._  
«Ricorrenze particolari?»  
 _Nessuna, signore._  
«La Festa della Marmotta?»  
 _Nemmeno signore._  
Tony scrollò le spalle e risistemò il cellulare nella tasca.  
Steve non si perdeva  _mai_  una puntata del David Letterman Show e lui aveva opportunamente chiesto a J.A.R.V.I.S. di registrare l’episodio del giorno dopo, in caso la missione che sicuramente Fury stava per appioppar loro li avesse costretti a rimanere a digiuno del talk show.  
Il perché ricordarglielo per mail, era una cosa che gli sfuggiva.  
Così come gli sfuggiva l’incomprensibile ricorso ad una formula tanto traboccante di romanticheria che puzzava troppo persino per uno come Steve. Il Capitano non era scevro da rigurgiti sentimentali di tal senso, ma di solito li manifestava con gesti quotidiani quali preparargli il caffè tutte le mattine, portarlo di peso a dormire quando si tratteneva per più di venti ore in laboratorio, ricordargli gli appuntamenti in agenda la mattina a colazione, cucinare per entrambi come una vecchia mamma choccia pompata di steroidi e via discorrendo.  
Forse voleva farsi perdonare qualcosa, qualcosa che per la sua mente così deliziosamente retrograda era più o meno assimilabile ad un peccato mortale.  
Quale che fosse la ragione, Tony ne vide comunque il lato positivo: Steve era riuscito a mandare una mail senza ingolfare il tuo terminale marchio Stark di virus che sarebbero risultati ostici persino al Dottor House.

 

**Helicarrier. Sala Riunioni  
Zona di Volo Sconosciuta –Presumibilmente Europa.  
Oggi.**

Braddock aveva una capigliatura tanto gialla e tanto accesa che Tony si chiese istintivamente per quale motivo non stesse riflettendo i neon sopra le loro teste.   
Il sopracciglio di Stark si era inarcato nel vedere Bryan ritto accanto all’enorme vetrata del ponte di comando. Capitan Bretagna aveva tentato di svecchiare la divisa sostituendo agli attillati calzoni bianchi e alle galosce da pirata in pensione un paio di pantaloni neri –Sempre, ridicolmente aderenti- e stivali di pelle scura stretti al polpaccio da spessi legacci, ma il risultato, a modesto parere di Stark, ricordava più il costume di uno spogliarellista di Soho che la degna divisa da Guardiano dell’Omniverso.  
Certo, non assomigliava più ad un valletto e, grazie a Dio, nemmeno ad un fantino, però…  
Nemmeno a dirlo, Steve aveva apprezzato quella nuova mise con la stessa aria di soddisfatta approvazione da Wedding Planner dai modi leziosi, di quelli che si vedevano saltellare tra tulle e chiffon sui canali satellitari.  
C’era da aspettarselo, comunque: la mancanza di gusto in fatto di abbigliamento doveva certo essere un requisito fondamentale di ogni supereroe portabandiera che si rispetti. Tony continuava a preferire la propria armatura e trovava con tutto il cuore quella paccottiglia da negozio da souvenir fosse perlomeno indecente.  
…A meno che non fosse addosso a Steve. Oppure lanciata via su qualunque superficie disponibile dopo essere stata addosso a Steve, ma quelli erano pensieri poco casti e poco puri e, da come lo stava redarguendo col solo assottigliarsi della bocca, Rogers li aveva appena indovinati  _tutti._  
Fury fece correre lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, le dita intrecciate dinanzi al volto e i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo circolare.   
Il figlio di Howard avrebbe dato chissà cosa per avere Barton accanto con cui tirarsi frecciatine e battute o Bruce per parlare di argomenti ben più interessanti rispetto ai nuovi modi che il Direttore aveva inventato per sgozzarli uno per uno. Gli sarebbe andata bene persino Natasha o Thor e i suoi salamelecchi Asgardiani –Ma soprattutto la sua  _birra Asgardiana_. Il giorno che l’aveva portata per festeggiare non si bene quale ricorrenza delle sue parti, Tony aveva scoperto nel suo cervello una gamma di colori che andava dal giallo fluo al fucsia amarantato.  
Il Direttore prese fiato per informarli circa la loro futura condanna a morte, ma Braddock lo prevenne: si tese in avanti, il volto squadrato trasfigurato dall’astio.   
Tony si scambiò un’occhiata fugace con Steve: nessuno di loro aveva mai visto Capitan Bretagna così maldisposto verso qualcosa, nemmeno quando il figlio di Odino aveva detto di preferire il caffè americano ad una sana ed aristocratica tazza di Twinings.  
«Prima che questa riunione abbia inizio» esordì, la mano chiusa a pugno «Voglio che sappiate come io abbia scelto di condividere certe informazioni  _unicamente_  in rapporto a quanto è successo.»  
Un silenzio inaspettato si rovesciò nella stanza, tanto che persino Steve s’agitò a disagio sulla sedia, schiarendosi la gola e appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia; Stark piegò la testa sulla spalla, il casco dell’armatura in grembo, l’espressione concentrata, gli occhi attenti, curiosamente interessati all’atmosfera nervosa che vibrava sghignazzando tra il Direttore e Bryan.  
«Devo ricordarti, Braddock, che l’uomo che stai difendendo è considerato un pericolo per la sicurezza dell'Impero Britannico?» Fury arcuò le sopracciglia, il tono non ammetteva repliche di sorta.  
«Con tutto il rispetto, Direttore» ribatté «Il  _Torchwood_  lo considera tale. Io non sono Torchwood, né lo rappresento in alcun modo.»  
«La tua  _Regina_  lo ha dichiarato nemico della Corona!»  
Rogers si mosse di nuovo. Tony si voltò a cercare il suo sguardo e quando lo vide modulare in silenzio la domanda  _Impero Britannico?_ , lui gli rispose con un’alzata di spalle.   
«Era il 1879» precisò Braddock, a denti stretti «Ed era la Regina Vittoria.»  
L’espressione di Steve era impagabile, ma per una volta il figlio di Howard non ne approfittò –Avrebbe rincarato la dose una volta tornati alla Tower- e alzò semplicemente la mano.  
«Anch’io avrei una rimostranza da fare.» annunciò.  
Tre paia di occhi si girarono a guardarlo, allibiti, curiosi, ironici –Bhè. Non proprio tre paia di occhi, bisognava considerare che uno dei presenti era una sottospecie di bucaniere con scarso controllo della rabbia e una passione maniacale per il controllo.  
«Spero che sia un buon motivo quello per cui ci avete portato qui. Stavo guardando  _Perfect Score_  e mi avete interrotto proprio---»  
«Union Jack è scomparso.» Bryan, lapidario, fissò lo sguardo su un punto imprecisato alla propria destra.  
Stark riabbassò la mano e roteò gli occhi su Steve: il volto s’era fatto terreo, le labbra livide, la mascella contratta  e sotto i guanti, il magnate ne era certo, le nocche erano sbiancate tanto erano stretti i pugni.  
«Come è successo?» domandò il Capitano, la voce incolore.  
«Braddock, vuoi cortesemente…?» il tono di Fury non nascondeva una palese nota di sarcasmo, ma Capitan Bretagna lo ignorò con tutta la flemma aristocratica e inglese di cui era capace: tirò un lungo, profondo respiro e prese un foglietto ripiegato davanti alla sua postazione. Lo strofinò incerto tra i polpastrelli, lo sguardo indurito aggrappato agli angoli rovinati e stropicciati.  
Era ingiallita, notò Tony aggrottando la fronte, segno che, qualunque cosa fosse, o ci avevano versato sopra del caffè oppure era al mondo da parecchio tempo.  
Finalmente, Braddock si decise ad aprire il biglietto.  
« _La tua vita potrebbe dipendere da questo_ » lesse, alzando di quando in quando gli occhi sugli astanti « _Non battere ciglio. Non battere nemmeno le palpebre. Se lo fai sei morto. Sono veloci, più veloci di quanto tu possa credere. Non voltare loro le spalle, non distogliere lo sguardo e non battere ciglio._ » un istante raggelato « _Buona fortuna._ »  
Per alcuni secondi, scomparvero finanche i rumori.  
Stark raddrizzò le spalle, il respiro bollente dentro la gola; Fury aveva l’espressione di chi aveva ragionato su quella frase più e più volte, arrovellandosi su ogni singola lettera, su ogni singolo ordine, consiglio o comunque lo si volesse chiamare o considerare; Capitan Bretagna pareva un condannato a morte sul punto di recitare le ultime volontà; Steve era di granito. Era rigido, pallido, marmoreo.  
«Che cosa significa?» domandò, primo fra tutti a rompere il silenzio «Che vuol dire?»  
Il Direttore s’alzò e si posizionò di fronte ai vetri che davano sui corridoi metallici dell’Helicarrier. Le luci asettiche del soffitto colavano dal suo volto come gocce di pioggia, disegnandovi sopra rughe che nessuno, Agenti o Vendicatori che fossero, avrebbe mai immaginato potessero esistere.  
«Abbiamo fatto ricerche, a riguardo.» spiegò, intrecciando le dita dietro la schiena «Controlli incrociati, parole chiave…Questo è ciò cui il nostro lavoro ha portato.» si voltò di scatto, raggiunse il tavolo a grandi falcate e schiacciò una mano sul bordo: dal centro esatto esplose un triangolo azzurro e bianco rovesciato, stringhe di pixel, laser, colori a creare un rettangolo sollevato di almeno mezzo metro sopra la superficie del piano.  
Una parete di fondo marrone, forse legno, forse tappezzeria, e davanti ad essa il mezzo busto di uomo in trench, occhiali dalla montatura nera e corti capelli castani, sollevati sulla parte destra del volto, ritti sopra la fronte.  
« _Hanno preso la cabina blu, non è vero?_ » la voce registrata uscì metallica, concitata. A giudicare dalla qualità del sonoro, non era certo un prodotto di prima penna « _Gli_ Angeli _hanno la cabina telefonica.»_  
Una pausa e Steve ne approfittò subito per intervenire.  
«Angeli?  _Cabina telefonica?_ » sbuffò una risata vibrante di rabbia «Fury, se questo è uno scherzo…»   
« _Sono creature di un altro mondo_ » riprese la registrazione e a Stark non sfuggì il lampo soddisfatto che aveva attraversato gli occhi di Fury nel vedere di nuovo tutti attenti, come bravi scolaretti prima di un’interrogazione « _Solo quando le guardi.»_  
«Aspetta. Fury, manca un pezzo» Tony piegò la testa verso di lui «Questa registrazione…»  
«…Non è stata fatta per un colloquio unilaterale.» Bryan annuì «Era un botta e risposta, ma non abbiamo idea di chi sia a porre le domande.»  
«Ma chi sono questi  _Angeli?_ » ripetè il Capitano, al limite della sopportazione « _Cosa_  sono?»  
« _Assassini solitari, si chiamavano._ »  
Rogers sobbalzò sulla sedia, Stark sbarrò gli occhi. Braddock lanciò uno sguardo incredulo a Fury, che aveva assunto più o meno la ieraticità di una statua egizia.  
Quella piega degli eventi, a quanto sembrava, nemmeno lui era riuscito a prevederla.  
« _Nessuno sa da dove siano venuti. Sono vecchi come l’Universo, o giù di lì. E sono sopravvissuti così a lungo perché hanno il miglior sistema di difesa mai sviluppato: sono_ quantum-bloccati.  _Non esistono, quando sono osservati. Nell’attimo in cui vengono visti da una qualunque altra creatura vivente, si cristallizzano in roccia. Non hanno scelta, è una caratteristica della loro biologia. Sotto lo sguardo di qualunque cosa vivente, si tramutano letteralmente in pietra. E non puoi uccidere una pietra.»_  
Steve assottigliò le palpebre.  
«Queste… _cose._  Questi “Angeli”…» s’umettò le labbra con un guizzo veloce della lingua «Sono loro ad aver preso Union Jack?»  
«Non abbiamo dubbi a riguardo.» il Direttore si sedette sul bordo del tavolo, le mani posate sul ginocchio destro «I dubbi sono tutti per chi ci ha permesso di accedere a queste informazioni.»  
«Che intende dire?»  
«Mi sono state consegnate da un signor Nessuno.» rispose Bryan, incrociando le braccia al petto «Sei anni fa, al Beatles Coffee Shop.»

**Finchley Road, NW8 6EB, Londra.  
Beatles Coffee Shop.  
2007**

Il locale non aveva aperto che da pochi giorni, ma Bryan era già considerato da Richard e Irina un cliente abituale: si sedeva al tavolo davanti alla vetrata, ordinava una fumante tazza di thè e poi, se l’ancora esigua clientela lo permetteva, si fermava volentieri a parlare col signor Porter, dall’andamento del Manchester in campionato ai bizzarri avvenimenti che da troppo tempo coinvolgevano Londra.  
Fra  tutti, Richard non riusciva a dimenticare il Natale del 2005, la gigantesca nave che aveva solcato il cielo, le persone ritte sul ciglio dei tetti e dei grattacieli –Aveva quasi rischiato di perdere Irina, in quell’occasione- o il raggio sibilante saettato non si sa bene da dove e che molto probabilmente aveva ridotto il mezzo di trasporto del nemico a brandelli di lamiera aliena.  
Bryan lo ascoltava con piacere, annuiva alle sue ipotesi e nascondeva un sorriso dietro l’orlo della tazza: non poteva certo rivelargli di conoscere la persona che aveva a che fare con quegli episodi.   
O meglio, era a conosceva della sua identità –Se di identità si poteva parlare, quando ci si riferiva al Dottore-, ma non vi aveva mai parlato faccia a faccia.   
Aveva sì bypassato i sistemi di sicurezza dell’Istituto Torchwood per ottenere più informazioni –La magia di cui disponeva era stato un aiuto fondamentale-, aveva bazzicato molti forum che trattavano dell’argomento, si era infiltrato in compagnie più o meno balzane che correvano da una parte all’altra di Londra alla ricerca della cabina blu, si era egli stesso trovato la strada sbarrata dal residuato anni sessanta che era punto cardine della figura del Dottore, ma mai e poi mai aveva avuto un contatto diretto con lui.  
Quando, quella mattina uggiosa, così impregnata dell’amarognolo retrogusto londinese di pioggia e umidità appiccicaticcia, vide un uomo col cappuccio della felpa calato sulla fronte e spessi occhiali da sole, lo stomaco si strinse di riflesso.  
Braddock si fermò a pochi passi dall’entrata del locale e attese che l’altro alzasse lo sguardo su di lui; l’uomo, fino a quel momento intento a leggere un libro, le spalle appoggiate al muro del Coffee Shop e le dita a coprire parzialmente il titolo sulla copertina, sollevò la testa.  
Sorrise.   
«Ti stavo aspettando.» esordì, la voce intenzionalmente bassa «Sei in orario perfetto.»  
Bryan dovette ricordarsi di respirare.  
Era il Dottore? Era  _davvero_  lui? Sapeva che negli anni aveva cambiato viso più volte –Per quanto non avesse ancora capito esattamente  _come_ -, quindi il margine di dubbio di restava. Che fosse…?  
«Da quanto mi stavi aspettando?»  
«Dal 1981» il tono s’era incupito.   
Chiuse il volume con uno schiocco, affondò la mano libera dentro la tasca del giaccone di pelle marrone che indossava sopra la felpa azzurra e gli porse una busta.  
«Non aprirla fino a quando Union Jack non sparirà» lo ammonì, nel mentre che Bryan l’afferrava con mano appena percorsa da un tremito «Quando accadrà, dovrai chiamare due persone,  _solamente_ le due persone che ti dirò, anche se ti sembrerà una follia. E non ti biasimerò per questo: anche io non volevo crederci.»  
La busta era leggera, bianca e immacolata: non un francobollo, non una scritta se non il  _Bryan Braddock_  vergato con grafia precisa e sicura sul retro. Braddock alzò la testa verso il proprio interlocutore e lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi.  
«Quando succederà?» chiese, sventolando la lettera «Quando scomparirà Union Jack?»  
L’uomo s’umettò le labbra con un guizzo veloce della lingua.  
«Non posso rivelartelo. Così come tu non puoi in alcun modo avvertire Joey Chapman del destino che lo attende. E soprattutto,  _per nessuna ragione al mondo,_ dovrai aprire quella busta» la indicò con indice e medio tesi, quasi stesse dandogli un vero e proprio ordine «Prima di allora»  
«Perché?»  
L’altro storse un poco la bocca, non per cattiveria o fastidio, ma con l’espressione di chi non ha la benché minimaidea di come rendere semplice la spiegazione.  
«Perché…Ahm.» agitò un istante le mani «E’ una… _grossa palla di traballante e traballosa…roba…temporaleggiante._ »

 

 

**Helicarrier. Sala Riunioni  
Zona di Volo Sconosciuta –Presumibilmente Europa.  
Oggi.**

 

« _Certamente, una pietra non può nemmeno uccidere te, ma poi giri la testa…batti le palpebre…e oh, sì che può! È per questo che si coprono gli occhi. Non stanno piangendo, non possono rischiare di guardarsi l’un l’altro. La loro più grande risorsa è la loro più grande maledizione. Non possono mai essere guardati.»_  
Fury interruppe la registrazione e, non fosse stato per il pesante rumore dei sospiri, sarebbe sembrato che tutti, nessuno escluso, si fossero ritrovati cristallizzati in una bolla al di fuori del tempo stesso.  
«Siamo risaliti a questo filmato grazie ad un forum sugli Easter Egg…» cominciò a spiegare, ma Tony smise di ascoltarlo quasi immediatamente.   
Pressò tra loro le labbra. Strizzò le palpebre.  
Pensa, Stark, pensa.  
C’era qualcosa,  _qualcosa_  che non andava. Mancava il collante del quadro generale, il punto di partenza di quel  _qualunque-cosa-fosse_  che tanto gli stonava nel riepilogo mentale della situazione. Tornò a guardare lo schermo, l’espressione bloccata dell’uomo all’interno di esso.  
Li aveva messi in guardia.   
Li aveva messi in guardia perché  _qualcuno_  aveva permesso allo S.H.I.E.L.D. di arrivare al filmato.  
Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. era arrivato al filmato perché, grazie alle parole chiave della lettera, erano riusciti a risalire al forum dedicato agli Easter Egg e al discorso completo –Errata corrige, completo solo per la parte che riguardava le risposte, ma non le domande.  
A consegnare la lettera allo S.H.I.E.L.D. era stato Capitan Bretagna, ma a consegnare la lettera a Capitan Bretagna era stato un signor Nessuno che…che…  
«Sapeva esattamente come si sarebbero svolti gli eventi...» mormorò.  
«Come hai detto, Stark?» lo interrogò il Capitano, levatosi in piedi senza che lui se ne fosse accorto, intrappolato, incastrato da un marasma pressoché infinito di elucubrazioni mentali e, sì,  _temporali. –_ Era un  _futurista,_  dopotutto. Era un  _inventore_ , poteva prevedere il futuro. Poteva vedere come sarebbe stato il mondo. Poteva vedere di cosa il mondo avrebbe avuto  _bisogno_  perché il futuro meritasse di essere vissuto. Vedeva quello di cui si sarebbe avuto bisogno e  _inventava_  quello che li avrebbe portati là.  
Se qualcuno giocava col flusso delle cose, era il primo a sentire puzza di bruciato.  
«Il tempo, Capitano. Il  _tempo_.» cacciò gli occhi nel viso contratto di Capitan Bretagna, e capì di aver colpito nel segno. Il sorrisetto astuto di Fury non fu che un’ulteriore conferma. «Chiunque sia costui» puntò il dito contro lo schermo «Sapeva esattamente come si sarebbero gli eventi, cosa sarebbero successo. Dal futuro ha messo le mani avanti nel passato per garantirci il presente.»  
Si accomodò meglio sullo schienale, pascendosi dell’odio che Braddock gli stava riversando contro.  
«Ora, le domande fondamentali sulla Vita, l’Universo e Tutto Quanto sono due.» spallucce «In realtà tre, ma della prima abbiamo già la risposta: quarantadue.» la citazione passò sotto silenzio e Tony sibilò un  _ignoranti_  tra i denti stretti in un sorriso cortese «Dunque. Cominciamo dalla più semplice, o relativamente tale: perché, se il nostro uomo sapeva oltre ogni lecito dubbio che tutto questo sarebbe successo, se  _tu_ , Bryan Braddock, eri a conoscenza della sparizione di Union Jack…Perché non avete fatto nulla per fermarlo?»  
Si sarebbe aspettato una protesta da parte di Rogers per il tono irriverente nei confronti di un Guardiano dell’Omniverso, ma gli occhi di Steve stavano ragionando su di un altro sentiero, vagando su un diverso orizzonte a tinte in seppia, e la cosa a Tony non piacque affatto.  
«Avrei causato uno strappo nella struttura dello spazio-tempo, causando la distruzione di due terzi dell’Universo.» Capitan Bretagna si portò una mano alla fronte, i tratti del viso più vecchi e stanchi della realtà stessa «O almeno, è quanto mi ha detto  _lui_  quel giorno.»  
«E questo, amici miei, ci porta all’ultima questione» Stark batté senza gioia alcuna le mani, provocando uno sconquasso rumoroso e metallico per tutta la stanza «Chi è  _lui?_ »  
Bryan irrigidì la mascella, deglutì. Non rispose. Imperterrito, continuò a guardare il foglietto abbandonato sotto la luce liquida dello schermo.   
«Il  _Dottore._ » disse per lui Fury e Braddock mostrò i denti, serrando impotente il pugno sul tavolo.  
«Il Dottore… _chi_? Una specie di Reed Richards?» il magnate corrugò la fronte e il Direttore scosse il capo.  
«Il Dottore e basta, nessuno sa quale sia il suo nome, né se ne abbia uno. Persino lo S.W.O.R.D. non è mai stato in grado di ricavare informazioni in più a riguardo. E l’Istituto Torchwood ha perso molti dati in seguito all’invasione dei Cybermen.»  
«Aspetta un momento, Fury.» Capitan Bretagna lo stava guardando incredulo «Lo S.H.I.E.L.D. si è  _infiltrato_  nel database del Torchwood?»  
«La cosa ti stupisce, Braddock? I tuoi poteri di Guardiano sono strabilianti, ma non sottovalutare i nostri hacker.»  
«Cybermen?» Tony allargò le braccia «Mi state dicendo che quegli affari non erano il principio di un coma etilico?»  
Steve gli mise una mano sulla spalla e per fortuna che il figlio di Howard stava indossando l’armatura, altrimenti le dita del compagno lo avrebbe sicuramente trapassato da parte a parte.  
«Chi è il Dottore?» chiese e le parole parvero uscire da un angolo remoto della gola, uno strimpellio goffo, inaccurato e inesperto delle corde vocali.  
«Fury» esalò Braddock «Non---»  
«E’ un viaggiatore del tempo.» accennò allo schermo «Lo dice in una parte del video.» all’espressione di furente incomprensione che Rogers si era appuntato in faccia –Tony non poteva vederlo, né intendeva alzare la testa per controllare, ma sapeva,  _Dio_ , sapeva  _benissimo_  quanto gli stesse maledettamente a cuore l’argomento “tempo” -, Fury premette un tasto comparso dal nulla sul tavolo.   
Lo schermo tremolò, la bocca del Dottore si mosse, ma non emise suono, la registrazione tornò indietro in un bisbiglio di nastri invisibili e traballanti interferenze bianchicce.  
« _La gente non capisce il tempo._ » parlò di nuovo « _Non è quello che voi pensate sia. È complicato. Molto complicato.»_ esitazione, gesticolare di mani, le spalle si alzarono, passò la lingua sulle labbra « _La gente pensa che il tempo sia una mera progressione di cause ed effetti, ma in realtà, da un punto di vista non lineare e non soggettivo, è più_ …una grossa palla di traballante e traballosa…roba…temporaleggiante.»  
«Non gli è uscita molto bene» commentarono in coro Capitan America e Capitan Bretagna, provocando nel secondo un moto simile allo spavento, e in Stark un reflusso di acidi intestinali.  
«Ma guardali. I gemelli siamesi.» sputò.  
Steve alzò la mano a chiedere possibilità di parola.  
«Supponiamo che tutto questo sia vero…»  
«Tutto questo  _è_  vero, Capitano. Il Dottore è citato in fonti ancora più vecchie dell’atto di fondazione del Torchwood.»  
«I vostri hacker hanno compiuto un lavoro lodevole, Direttore.»  
«Lo prenderò come un complimento, Braddock.»  
«Non lo è.»  
«Oh, giusto. Solo gli inglesi possono immischiarsi negli affari degli inglesi, dico bene? I panni sporchi si lavano in famiglia, dentro secchio puzzolente riempito fino all’orlo d’acqua del _Tamigi_ »  
«Basta così!» gridò Rogers e sbatté le mani sul tavolo, tendendosi in avanti con occhi che mandavano lampi e provocando un sussulto unanime in Fury, Braddock e Stark –Stark che, alla sua reazione, cominciava a sentire lo stomaco torcersi in fiamme roventi di rabbia.  
« _Come_?» e furia e disperazione, nella sua voce, si mescolavano in egual misura.  
Il Direttore lo osservò secondi, quindi passò la mano su una tastiera digitale emersa attorno al precedente pulsante di rewind. Il rettangolo contenente l’immagine del Dottore si assottigliò fino a sparire, lasciando spazio alla riproduzione digitale di una cabina telefonica blu elettrico, un modello della polizia inglese risalente agli anni Sessanta.  
«Questo.» spiegò Fury «E’ il TARDIS. O almeno» piegò la testa verso la spalla «Così la chiamano in quei siti da maniaci e negli archivi del Torchwood. È una sorta di acronimo, ma le ipotesi sul suo significato si sprecano.» rizzò la schiena e incrociò le braccia al petto «Il TARDIS, Capitano, è la sua macchina del tempo.»  
Tony raggiunse lo sguardo di Steve, ma fu come vedersi riflesso sulla superficie a specchio di un vetro scuro.   
Le viscere ruggirono d’un mugghiare feroce, irato.

 

**Finchley Road, NW8 6EB, Londra.  
Beatles Coffee Shop.  
2007**

«Non ti è uscita molto bene» commentò Bryan e l’uomo gli regalò un sorriso di pallido divertimento.  
«Prendi anche questo.» disse e gli consegnò quello che a prima vista era un semplice portadocumenti in pelle nera.   
Braddock la rigirò tra le dita un paio di volte, l’aprì e corrugò la fronte: davanti a sé aveva solo un rettangolo di carta completamento bianco.  
«Cos’è?» chiese, scuotendo appena la testa.  
«Carta psichica. Io ne ho una di riserva.» batté la mano sul giaccone, all’altezza del cuore «Quella tienila tu. E fanne un’altra copia.»  
Bryan rise e allargò le braccia.  
« _Perdonami…_?»  
Quello non era il Dottore. Quello era un pazzo, un mitomane o qualcosa del genere –Eppure, eppure qualcosa in fondo all’anima dubitava di ogni dubbio, la fiducia nell’uomo che aveva davanti gli risultava più naturale che respirare.  
«Puoi farlo e lo farai. Fidati di me.» un altro sorriso «Oltre a questa, puoi usare i dati del Dottor Rajesh Singh, in un database di riserva appartenente all’Istituto Torchwood.»  
«Tu conosci il---»  
Il suo interlocutore alzò la mano, a chiedergli silenzio.  
«La password è  _Void Ship_. Qualunque cosa voglia dire…» ammise, in un’espressione di scuse sincere e finanche un poco imbarazzate. «Quando avrai anche la copia, consegna entrambe a chi ti dirò…»

 

**Helicarrier. Hangar Secondario.  
Zona di Volo Sconosciuta –Presumibilmente i cieli di Londra.  
Oggi.**

 

«Union Jack è scomparso nei pressi di un cimitero poco fuori Londra.» Steve assicurò lo scudo grazie alle cinghie ancorate sulla schiena «C’è un pianoro dove atterrare col Quinjet, a nemmeno cinquecento metro da lì.»  
Nessuna risposta e il Capitano si voltò per accertarsi che Tony lo stesse ascoltando, ma il compagno era più preso a contemplare il suo riflesso sul casco che a prestargli attenzione. Il briciolo di fastidio che aveva sentito crocchiolare dentro le ossa scemò nel cogliere l’espressione a frantumi che il figlio di Howard portava negli occhi.   
Gli si avvicinò senza comprendere appieno il motivo di tanto abbattimento, ma abituato com’era ai suoi sbalzi d’umore, gli prese le spalle e lo costrinse con dolcezza ad appoggiargli la schiena protetta dall’armatura contro il torace. Tony s’abbandonò alla cosa con straniante indifferenza e non fece una piega nemmeno quando Steve si chinò a sfiorargli la tempia sinistra con le labbra.  
Confuso dal quel comportamento decisamente fuori dalla norma anche per uno come Stark, il Capitano optò per circumnavigare il problema e tendergli un agguato silente, passo dopo passo.  
«A quanto pare ci perderemo la puntata del David Letterman Show.» tentò con un sorriso incerto «Peccato. Domani sera c’è proprio quell’attore che dici assomigliar---»  
«Ti ho visto, prima.»  
Una stoccata al fianco probabilmente avrebbe fatto meno male del tono con cui Tony si era girato ad affrontarlo. Il Capitano deglutì e arretrò, colpito come da uno schiaffo in pieno viso: gli occhi del compagno erano stretti, affilati, gelidi; la rabbia gli percorreva la mascella in scosse nervose sempre più frequenti, le labbra erano esangui, la fronte imperlata di sudore freddo.   
Stava faticando a contenere un’ira crescente di cui Steve non riusciva a spiegarsi l’origine.  
«Prima…?»  
Ma se anche il figlio di Howard aveva sentito la domanda, continuò a sibilare senza curasi di protesta alcuna, infettando di bile ogni parola che gli usciva dalla bocca torta in una forma grottesca, infernale.  
«Dio! Dio, quanto sono stato… _ingenuo_.» quasi ringhiò «Io credevo, credevo davvero…! E invece! Nulla, sono stato un idiota, un ingenuo, avrei dovuto saperlo! Io sono un  _palliativo_ , vero? Nient’altro che un palliativo.»  
Il sangue ribollì nelle vene, latrò, s’agitò, il sospetto strisciò nel cervello, un tarlo mordicchiò ghignante l’orecchio. Se Steve resistette all’impulso di rispondere per le rime alle accuse non pronunciate, ma marchiate a fuoco nello sguardo Stark, fu per l’autocontrollo creatosi dopo tanto tempo passato in sua compagnia.  
«Cosa stai blaterando? Stavo pensando a Joey, a ciò che gli è successo!»  
Non fu certo la scelta di termini più appropriata, quella. Un ragionamento successivo, sciorinato con se stesso a sangue freddo, gli dimostrò che  _nessuna_  scelta si sarebbe mai rivelata appropriata in quella situazione. Eppure, lì per lì avvertì il terreno franare sotto i piedi all’esplosione di furia cieca che lo travolse in una fantasmagoria di grida ingiuriose.  
« _Blaterando?!_  Non mentire! Non  _osare_ nemmeno, non pensarci nemmeno a sfruttare Chapman come scusa! Cristo Santissimo, Rogers, pensavo che saresti caduto in ginocchio a pregare quel Dottore da strapazzo di venirti a prendere seduta stante! Pensavo ti saresti consumato le corde vocali a suon di implorarlo di riportarti indietro! Di riportarti da  _lei_!» Tony mostrò i denti come una belva, i pugni lucenti d’oro e titanio che vibravano colpiti dai bagliori singhiozzanti dei neon.  
In un diverso frangente, Steve avrebbe reagito in maniera proporzionata alle invettive di Tony, ossia sbraitandogli contro tutta l’insopportabile ed assurda stupidità che trapelava da quelle macchinazioni al limite del ridicolo. In un diverso frangente, Steve l’avrebbe affrontato a muso duro, piazzandogli in faccia la realtà dei fatti, ossia una convivenza effettiva sebbene taciuta, una stanza da letto condivisa, una storia rivelatasi per entrambi destabilizzante e totalizzante allo stesso tempo.  
…In un diverso frangente.  
Quello non era un  _diverso frangente_  e Steve si ritrovò ad abbassare gli occhi prima ancora di aver coscienza della propria, muta ammissione di colpevolezza. Perché, sì, era vero, il passato gli era balzato addosso all’improvviso quando Fury aveva parlato della possibilità di viaggiare indietro nel tempo, quando aveva raccontato del TARDIS e di questo fantomatico viaggiatore del tempo privo di nome ed identità. Aveva ripensato a tanti inverni di mille inverni prima, al rimpianto e al rammarico, a mille futuri che non avrebbe mai potuto vivere al fianco di Peggy, le mille pacche sulle spalle che avrebbe potuto scambiarsi con Bucky, mille cipressi ad ombreggiare i mille sassolini bianchi di un sentiero infinito, unico tra i mille che l’uomo può percorrere nella vita.  
Aprì la bocca, ma dalla gola non gli uscì che un suono sottomesso e roco.  
«Non l’hai mai dimenticata, vero?» la voce di Tony –Il cui volto, appena il Capitano ebbe alzato la testa per incontrarlo, era trasfigurato da un tristezza più tremenda della disperazione, da un dolore più cocente della delusione- era tanto ferito che Steve si chiese come mai le labbra e i denti e il Reattore Arc non avessero preso a sanguinare «Non l’hai mai dimenticata davvero. Io non sono abbastanza. Non sono  _mai_  stato abbastanza per te. Io sono soltanto…un addobbo per riempire il patetico vuoto della tua esistenza. »  
«Ho baciato Peggy prima di salire sull’aereo che mi ha portato qui…» bisbigliò Steve, aggrappandosi ad uno sguardo sempre più distrutto, sempre più infranto «Amavo Peggy. Mi sono svegliato settant’anni dopo senza smettere di amarla. Lei è stata tutto il mio mondo quando tutto il mio mondo era crollato.»  
 _Poi qualcosa è cambiato_ fu sul punto di dire, di correggere, di completare, di non cadere, di non annaspare, di non affogare, ti prego, ascoltami, ascoltami, ti prego…Stark, la faccia più fredda del metallo che indossava, lo superò a falcate violente; schiacciò con un pugno il tasto che permetteva l’apertura dell’hangar secondario, costringendo ad agguantare di scatto le manopole di sicurezza piantate nelle pareti.  
Da sopra lo scroscio del vento, Tony abbaiò una risata amara, preludio di un pianto che l’orgoglio non avrebbe mai permesso di scoppiare.  
«Quel tizio era davvero ubriaco, dopotutto!» latrò, scuotendo il capo e indossando il casco con un singulto ferreo d’agganci.  
«…Chi?» s’arrischiò a chiedere Steve, chino, teso verso di lui in un richiamo tanto silenzioso quanto spasmodico.  
Iron Man si volse di tre quarti a guardarlo, gli occhi ridotti a sottili rettangoli azzurri incastonati in una maschera scarlatta.   
«Un tizio, alla premiere di un film. Sei anni fa.» e la sfumatura asettica che il sistema di comunicazione del Mark dava alla voce di Tony rendeva la frase più affilata e tagliente di un coltello «Mi diede un foglio con scritte le coordinate di un postaccio sperduto nel Polo Nord. Il postaccio sperduto nel Polo Nord dove stavi  _tu_ , Rogers. Peccato che un magnate russo mi abbia preceduto. Che fortuna sfacciata, eh?»  
Il Capitano tenne le palpebre sbarrate per l’orrore, nonostante il vento che gli mordeva la cornea, nonostante il vuoto che gli mordeva il cervello.  
Stark scosse la testa.  
«Sai cosa mi ha detto quello schizzato? Lo sai?» la domanda trasmutò in grido « _Lui è lì che ti aspetta, Tony. Sta aspettando la persona giusta da tutta una vita e la aspetterà per tutta una vita ancora, se sarà necessario. Anche se lei non verrà. Quella persona sei tu._ Che valanga di idiozie.» strinse le manopole dell’armatura «Dopo questa missione, Rogers, tu te ne vai dalla Tower. Non voglio più rivedere la tua faccia ipocrita in giro per  _casa mia._  Intesi?»  
Senza dargli il tempo di ribattere, Iron Man si lanciò nel vuoto e saettò tra la nuvolaglia grigia, lasciando dietro di sé solo il soffio aranciato dei propulsori.  
Il portellone dell’hangar si richiuse.  
Le spalle di Steve crollarono e, non fosse stato per l’appiglio bollente sotto i guanti, lui stesso non sarebbe stato da meno. Chinò il capo e serrò le palpebre, il silenzio a rombare, rimbombare come un’eco infinita di perdita nel cranio. Batteva a ritmo col cuore rallentato, asciugava il sangue nelle vene, impregnava il respiro di vetriolo e veleno.  
 _Pensa alla missione, soldato._ S’impose  _Pensa solo alla missione. Pensa solo a Union Jack. Pensa solo a combattere –_ In una recondita parte della mente, dove dominava la logica di Steve Rogers e non gli ideali di Capitan America, riverberò il pensiero che non avrebbe voluto partecipare ad altra missione, in quel momento, che non a quella di combattere per Tony.  
Emise un sospiro sconfitto e si portò una mano alla fronte.  
«Steve…?»  
Rogers sobbalzò per la sorpresa e si girò con tale veemenza che Bryan indietreggiò per l’imbarazzo.   
«Io…Ah. Mi dispiace. Non volevo ascoltare.» Braddock abbassò la testa, contrito «Né è mia intenzione mettere in dubbio quello che provi riguardo la scomparsa di Union Jack. So bene che non è un modo  per nascondere… _altro._ E riguardo a te e St---»  
«Non importa.» lo interruppe Steve, alzando una mano a bloccare ulteriori tentativi di scuse che in quel momento non aveva la forza di gestire. «Cosa volevi dirmi?»  
«Sì. Ahm. Il nostro signor Nessuno mi ha ordinato espressamente di consegnarli a te.» il Guardiano gli porse quelli che al Capitano di primo acchito parvero dei libriccini rilegati in pelle nera, ma si rivelarono, ad un secondo esame, due semplici portadocumenti. Dentro di essi, un innocuo rettangolo di carta bianca.

 

**Cimitero Cattolico.  
Pressi di Londra.  
Oggi.**

 

Il cimitero non era poi così infinitesimale come era sembrato dall’alto dell’Helicarrier o forse erano i sensi di Steve, amplificati dalla discussione appena avuta e sollecitati dalle ombre che andavano chiudendosi sopra la propria testa, ad essere vittime di una fantasia claustrofobica e marcescente.   
Le tombe tappezzavano la distesa verde smunto, tanti tasselli bianchi, decine e decine di formelle squadrate smangiate agli angoli, segnacoli oblunghi infissi al terreno molle, tralci d’erba incrostata di vecchiume, rigurgiti di pozzette stagnanti e cera disciolta.  
Iron Man si piazzò nel mezzo del ghiaino imbellettato di grigiume polveroso, l’armatura che rifletteva il ferreo contrarsi delle nubi londinesi: bubboni di pioggia enfia scivolavano liquidi sugli inserti lucidi, statue languenti allungavano disperate gli arti innaturalmente molli, le dita come artigli fusi sulla calotta dell’elmo.   
Il Capitano strinse la presa sullo scudo, gli occhi che guizzavano da una parte all’altra di quel luogo tanto cupo.   
I cipressi, tutt’intorno a loro, respiravano fiati roventi di polveri mortuarie, facendo tremolare i rami rachitici al suono di una nenia sogghignante, le radici che erompevano dal suolo sudaticcio simili a centopiedi rigonfi di miasmi e ossa sbriciolate. Non un’anima passeggiava tra le tombe, né una goccia di colore cadeva a picchiettare un tono più vivo sui fiori appoggiati alle memorie dei defunti –Bensì spiriti di ben altri tipo, tonalità di ben altro tenore sorvolano le stradine inumidite dalla pioggia imminente.  
«Hai rilevato nulla, Stark?»  
Tony impiegò qualche secondo più del solito a dargli un segno d’attenzione, ma che fosse per problemi tecnici e non per quanto era accaduto nell’hangar, Steve lo comprese dalla risposta.  
«Nulla. Anzi.  _Qualcosa_. Ma è troppo veloce persino per i miei strumenti.» abbandonò frustrato le braccia contro i fianchi. «Qualunque cosa sia quella che si sta muovendo, non riesco a tracciarla.»  
«Gli Angeli?»  
«…E’ probabile.»  
Steve pressò le labbra tra loro, riducendole ad un cordoncino scarlatto conficcato nel viso illividito dalla tensione. Colse un movimento con la coda dell’occhio, ma quando si voltò a controllare non incontrò nulla di sospetto: oltre un piedistallo squadrato, vuoto, solo l’orizzonte brumoso della Londra lontana.   
Strano, comunque, che quel gigantesco dado di marmo non sostenesse nulla se non l’incunearsi color paglia del pianoro…  
«Andiamo» lo chiamò Stark «Union Jack era nella cappella laggiù quando è scomparso.»  
Il Capitano tentennò, allungando il collo a cercare qualcosa di indefinito oltre il tronco taurino degli alberi. Verdeggiare di foglie color dell’inchiostro, mozziconi di paesaggio, reticoli d’ambra, fumi ritorti di corteccia grigia, grigia come pietra, grigia come le tacche di piume su ali---«Capitano! Mi hai sentito?» Steve si riscosse, si girò a guardare Tony per dirgli di tacere…Poi si voltò di nuovo e tra i cipressi era rimasto solo l’ombra.  
«Che ti prende, Rogers?»  
«Nulla.» scosse il capo «Mi sembrava di aver visto…Non importa. Fa’ lo stesso, andiamo.»  
Avanzarono e scrutarono, scrutarono e avanzarono.   
Le tombe scivolavano barbugliando ai loro fianchi, tombe di pietra, tombe di marmo, croci, fotografie, sorrisi stinti riflessi dietro il vetro, ronzare d’api, inchinarsi di fiori incartapecoriti, lezzo di foglie morte e pioggia viva.   
«Per quale motivo non ti riesce di tracciarli?»  
Tony lo guardò e Steve per un momento, un solo momento, un solo, raggelante momento, vide, dietro al proprio riflesso sul casco, un volto indistinto di pietra grigia, testa china, ali piegate, dita a nascondere lacrime inesistenti, una tunica dalle morbide pieghe cadere ad insozzarsi di rimasugli volanti e foglie isteriche.  
Con il grido d’allerta ancora conficcato in gola, il soldato torse il collo di scatto, il fiato denso nei polmoni attorcigliati, il sudore che incollava maschera e capelli alle tempie; una gocciolina gelida colò lungo il naso, spenzolò sopra le narici, s’infranse tra il pietrisco, sparpagliando all’intorno frammenti di terrore oleoso.  
«Steve…?» seppur imbastardita dall’impianto di comunicazione, la voce non riusciva a nascondere una sana preoccupazione «Che ti prende?»  
«Io…» il Capitano trovò difficile parlare, la lingua fattasi sabbia rovente dentro la bocca «Io credevo...»  
Non c’era più nulla. Forse qualcosa non era mai davvero esistito e la paura annidata agli angoli degli occhi giocava con lui un sadico gioco d’ombre cinesi.  
«Hai visto qualcosa?»  
«…Forse.»  
Stark procedette ad un nuovo controllo.   
Da come imprecò metallico tra i denti, il Capitano comprese che ancora una volta il tentativo di scovare gli Angeli annidati tra le ombre del cimitero non era andato a buon fine.  
«Se si muovono, sono troppo veloci e non posso tracciarli. Se sono immobili, non differiscono in niente da una comune statua di pietra e non posso tracciarli. Non ho una firma specifica cui aggrapparmi e così non posso tracciarli.»  
«Anche lo S.H.I.E.LD. e Capitan Bretagna hanno incontrato gli stessi ostacoli: mi hanno mandato i risultati sul terminale del Quinjet.»  
«Non che mi aspettassi chissà cosa da Mago Merlino in tenuta da fantino, ma dagli sgherri di Capitan Harlock qualcosina in più non mi sarebbe dispiaciuta.»  
La cappella funebre li sovrastava con la sua facciata triangolare, sventrata da un portone strombato cui faceva da corona un timpano arricciolato di inserti marmorei, e incassata tra due costoloni su cui poggiavano altrettanti bulbi rigonfi –Replicati sulle semicolonne ai lati del timpano stesso.  
L’inferriata era chiusa. Per Tony spalancarla non fu più complicato che aprire una latta di tonno: un gran gracchiare di sbarre ed ecco…! la luce polverosa e incolore serpeggiò sul pavimento lucido a losanghe blu scuro a rifiniture color crema, s’avvinghiò guardinga ai candelabri d’ottone sbeccato, spensero in un soffio mefitico una debole fiammella salvatasi dal buio imperante.  
«Tony. Ascolta…» Steve lo precedette sui gradini «Per quanto è successo nell’hangar---»  
«Ti sembra che abbia voglia di parlarne?» ribatté il figlio di Howard, superandolo in un clangore astioso di metallo e rifiuto.   
Il Capitano spaziò con lo sguardo al confine del cimitero e più oltre, sui rami e tra le foglie.   
Diede le spalle al cielo torbido ed entrò.  
L’interno era soffocante, angusto, che potessero entrarci due persone senza essere costrette a camminare schiena contro schiena era un miracolo dell’architettura. Lastroni squadrati s’affastellavano l’uno sopra l’altro, cornici e ritratti, nomi e date, la superficie bianca tanto lucida che Steve poteva specchiarvisi senza perdere neanche un dettaglio della propria persona, senza tralasciare un tratto della figura di Tony ritta dietro di sé.  
Di qualunque materiale fossero costituiti, quei lastroni restituivano perfettamente ogni immagine vi andasse contro.  
«Non so cosa ci abbiano mandati qui a fare» Stark diede le spalle alla soglia, il volto alzato a contemplare il finestrone che si apriva sulla parete di fondo della cappella «Né cosa vogliano che troviamo. Non c’è nulla, qui. Nemmeno un indizio.»  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
Infilato nel vetro sanguigno del porta-lumini alla propria destra, un pezzetto di carta strappato alla buona, ingiallito dal tempo, sbranato dagli anni. Il Capitano poggiò lo scudo per meglio tendere le dita ad afferrare l’innocuo bigliettino, mentre Tony continuava, inascoltato, la sua arringa.  
Srotolò l’appallottolio spiegazzato. Lo lisciò ai bordi, strizzando le palpebre: l’inchiostro in alcuni punti era colato, allungando impietosamente la bocca della “o” e facendo scivolare la “i” oltre il bordo seghettato. La grafia era decisa. Sicura.  
Un moto d’orrore.  
La grafia…!

 

_Dieci secondi da ora.  
Salva Tony.   
Sbatti le palpebre._

  
Si voltò.  
Uno.  
Tony era di spalle.  
Due.  
 _Non voltare loro le spalle._  
Tre.  
Lo aveva detto il Dottore.  
Quattro.  
Tony stava guardando verso l’alto.  
Cinque.  
 _Non distogliere lo sguardo._  
Sei.   
 _Non battere ciglio._  
Sette.  
 _Salva Tony._  
Otto.  
Gli si parò davanti.  
Nove.  
 _Sbatti le palpebre._  
Dieci.

 

Un’arcata di denti appuntiti, occhi vacui di iena, dita affilate d’artigli; bocca storta nel ringhio del predatore, le ali spiegate. L’Angelo incombeva su di loro, li serrava, costringeva contro i lastroni delle tombe, i riccioli plastici incollati al volto triangolare, animalesco, contratto da una fame più tremenda e insopportabile della morte, le braccia alzate a chiuderli, afferrarli, gettarli nel panico immobile del terrore. Le piume gonfie s’arcuavano a cingere loro i fianchi, l’interno vuoto, roccioso della gola era una promessa, era una _premessa_  dell’ultimo grido avrebbero mai lanciato se solo avessero chiuso gli occhi, anche un guizzo d’istante, uno sfarfallare di secondo a riprendere lucidità e coraggio.  
«Cristo---» esalò Tony e il soldato poteva sentirne l’armatura grattare contro le lastre tombali tanto vi era addosso. «Cristo, Steve…!»  
Il Capitano tirò un sospiro. E poi un altro ed un altro ancora, fino a quando il fiato non gli infiammò i bronchi e gli fece lacrimare gli occhi. Le ciglia tremolarono, le palpebre ebbero uno spasmo, ma riuscì a mantenerle aperte per una grazia divina che non credeva più di meritare.  
«Come…Come usciamo da questa situazione, ragazzone?»  
Non c’era via di uscita.  
Non c’era filo spinato da tagliare, non quella volta.  
L’Angelo li aveva intrappolati. Doveva solo aspettare. Aspettare che chiudessero gli occhi perché sui lastroni, di loro, non rimanesse neanche più il… _riflesso._  
 _“È per questo che si coprono gli occhi. Non stanno piangendo, non possono rischiare di guardarsi l’un l’altro. La loro più grande risorsa è la loro più grande maledizione. Non possono mai essere guardati.”_  
…Neanche da se stessi. E la parete dietro Tony non era poi così diversa da uno specchio. Rimaneva unicamente l’impedimento del corpo di Stark. Una persona sola sarebbe riuscita a chinarsi per trarre l’Angelo in un inganno degno di Perseo e la Gorgone, ma due…No. Insieme erano un ingombro l’uno per l’altro.  
 _Salva Tony.  
Sbatti le palpebre._  
Quella grafia…  
«Tony. Quando ti dirò  _vai!_  tu chinati, intesi?»  
Un movimento di disagio, il gambale che gli sfiorava tiepido l’interno del ginocchio.  
«Cap, non so se l’hai notato, ma ci sei tu e ci sono e siamo romanticamente bloccati in maniera tale da non riuscire a spostarci neanche con una carrucola, perciò---»  
« _Intesi,_ Iron Man?» ringhiò il Capitano, facendo valere con l’unica intonazione della voce i propri gradi di comando.  
«Intesi.»  
 _Salva Tony._  
Steve tese il braccio destro all’indietro, in modo da stringere il polso del compagno tra le dita. L’armatura non era poi così fredda come la ricordava: un tenue calore, una salda sicurezza gli sfrigolò ridendo sotto il palmo.  
Gli occhi della creatura avrebbero incontrato se stessi nel riflesso della calotta, una volta che Tony si fosse rimesso in piedi, dandogli il tempo di svicolare dalla presa di roccia –Se avesse eseguito gli ordini, avrebbe avuto anche abbastanza spazio per levarsi in volo grazie ai repulsori- e avere così salva la vita.  
«Pronto?»  
«Pronto.»  
Mollò la presa.  
«Tony…?»  
«Sì?»  
«Mi dispiace.»  
Un bisbiglio.   
«…Steve?»  
Un sorriso che Stark non avrebbe mai visto.  
« _Vai!»_  
 _Sbatti le palpebre._

**Greater London W2 2UH, Londra.  
Hyde Park.  
Oggi.**

Bryan allungò le gambe, le tese oltre il bordo ricurvo della panchina fino a sentire i muscoli del polpaccio protestare in un ribollio di dolore crescente. Il verde soffuso degli alberi bagnava l’acqua del Serpentine Lake, picchiettata di cielo e volo d’uccelli; risate di biciclette, tintinnare di ninnoli, stridio di corse, stagnola divelta a rivelare le prelibatezze da pic nic, graffiare di coperte, quadratoni di lana rossa e blu a soffocare il cuore palpitante dell’erba. Suoni e rumori, immagini e colori in cui Braddock rifiutò categoricamente d’immergersi, preferendo al sole del pomeriggio il gusto asprigno del fallimento, più duro da cancellare della nausea.  
Teneva delle foto in grembo e Joey guardava l’obiettivo della macchina fotografica con sguardo di pura disapprovazione. Il volto era al solito nascosto dal mascherone della divisa, ma un filo di sopracciglio inarcato sopra l’orbita rivelava l’espressione ironica che doveva aver preso possesso del suo volto.   
Dannato mascherone.   
Union Jack non lo toglieva mai.   
Probabilmente, avrebbe negato quell’onore anche alla Regina.  
Braddock sfregò il naso col dorso della mano e si schiarì la gola, a smantellare il bolo amaro incastrato in gola.   
Chissà se i suoi conoscenti ai Servizi Segreti Britannici lo avevano visto in faccia almeno una volta.  
«Dove sei, Joey?» prese la fotografia d’archivio, scivolata via dal fascicolo abbandonato lì accanto, un’anonima cartellina color pulce con una piccola Union Jack stampata in alto, nell’angolo di destra «Dimmi dove sei, vecchio mio.»  
Fury aveva chiesto a lui di chiudere il file dell’amico, così come aveva preteso da Tony un momento di lucidità e un briciolo di lealtà nei confronti dei Vendicatori per fare lo stesso con quello di Capitan America.   
Scomparso in battaglia.  
Sacrificatosi com’era degno di lui, com’era  _sempre_ stato degno di lui.   
«Spero…» un altro colpo di tosse, un sorriso storto ad impedire alla perdita di bruciare occhi e ciglia «Spero vi siate incontrati, Joey. So che gli eri amico, Chapman, quindi…Prendetevi cura l’un l’altro, d’accordo? O Stark mi farà una testa così, quel rozzo americano.» Sollevò la testa.  
Il mondo non aveva smesso di girare, non stava piangendo la scomparsa di uno degli eroi più meritevoli del suolo britannico, né si dava a facili sentimentalismi per la Sentinella della Libertà. Il mondo non aveva rispetto, il tempo aveva corrotto col suo incedere inarrestabile qualsiasi scintilla di morale umana potesse aver mai sperato di possedere.  
«Addio, Joseph Chapman.» il fascicolo sottobraccio, Bryan camminò fino alla riva del Serpentine Lake e si specchiò nella viscida tonalità petrolio che l’addensarsi delle nuvole gli aveva riversato addosso. Rimase col braccio sospeso sulla superficie agitata dal mormorio del vento, la fotografia di Joey stretta tra pollice ed indice «Addio, vecchio mio.»  
Doveva lasciarla andare.  
Deglutì.  
Doveva lasciar _lo_  andare.  
Un respiro.  
Doveva---  
«Joseph Chapman?  _Quel_ Joseph Chapman? Lo stesso Joseph Chapman che sta nella casa di riposo al 57-J Merryweather, Winchester, Regno Unito?»  
Se Braddock non cadde a pesce tra le onde, fu solo per grazia di riflessi –E un pizzico di polvere fata, come soleva prenderlo in giro Joey, nei suoi rari sprazzi di umorismo british. Si voltò ad affrontare chi l’aveva colto di sorpresa e corrugò la fronte, giacché quello che gli stava davanti aveva sì l’aspetto di un professore universitario, ma la definizione di _professore universitario_  strideva su di lui come unghie su una lavagna.  
Il volto di sorridente gioia bambinesca era incorniciato da capelli castani di media lunghezza, tirati indietro sulla tempia sinistra e tenuti a formare un’onda fino allo zigomo sul lato destro del viso; la piega della bocca e l’atteggiarsi saputo e divertito degli occhi parevano rivelare a chiunque li avesse guardati una conoscenza vasta come l’Universo, altrettanto antica, in costante apprendimento, però, colma della disperata solitudine, del feroce dolore che erano il prezzo massimo del sapere supremo.  
Portava una giacca di tweed sopra la camicia bianca dotata di bretelle, stretta al collo da un farfallino bordeaux; teneva le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni alla caviglia, il cui orlo a stento arrivava a coprire un paio di lucidi stivali neri.  
«Come…Come hai detto?» Bryan sbatté le palpebre più volte: preso com’era a contemplare l’abbigliamento dell’altro, si era dimenticato di cosa gli aveva detto.  
L’uomo sorrise ancora, d’un sorriso d’antica e giocosa malinconia.  
«57-J Merryweather, Winchester, Regno Unito.» ripetè. Dondolò il piede, calciò via un sassolino con la punta dello stivale, alzò le spalle ed emise un “Mh!” soddisfatto. «Bene!» esclamò «Meglio che vada!»  
«Andare? Dove?» Braddock si morse la lingua per evitare una domanda tanto stupida e invadente quando ormai l’aveva già formulata.  
«Oh. Chi lo sa.» l’uomo  sollevò le sopracciglia, con espressione furba «Tanti posti da vedere, sai. L’importante è avere sempre un grido di battaglia adatto ad ogni occasione.»  
«E quale?» chiese ancora, una risata che gli stava nascendo spontanea sulle labbra.  
L’altro ammiccò.  
« _Geronimo!_ »

**57-J Merryweather.  
Winchester, Regno Unito.  
La mattina dopo.**

«Senti, non capisco perché proprio oggi!»  
La voce della donna era alterata, acuta. Insomma, un dolore indicibile per chiunque portasse un apparecchio acustico lì dentro –Ed erano circa i tre quarti della casa di riposo, eh.  
«Un impegno, Kathy.»  
« _Oggi_? Dannato te, hai l’intervista, stasera! Lo show! O te lo sei scordato?»  
«…No.»  
Joseph Chapman, alias Joey, alias Union Jack, alias orgoglioso cittadino britannico trapiantato a forza negli anni Cinquanta, ma nato a Manchester molto, molto dopo, si sollevò penosamente sullo schienale della poltrona, le orecchie ovattate di peluria ispida e grigia dritte a ricercare il suono di quel tono tanto famigliare, tanto vivo nella memoria acciaccata dagli anni.  
«Mi scusi, signorina, sarebbe così cortese da dirmi dove potrei trovare la signorina Margaret Carter?»  
Joey battè le palpebre cispose, ciancicando un nome impastato di saliva e anticoagulanti dentro le guance di carne cadente.  
«Oh! La dolce Peggy?»  
«Proprio lei, esatto.»  
Affondò le dita gonfie nei braccioli di cuoio odoroso, si sforzò al limite delle proprie, malandate possibilità per levarsi in piedi; le giunture gemettero e scricchiolarono, le ginocchia emisero un boato lavico, i polmoni sfiatarono per la fatica.  
«Lei è un parente?»  
«No, ma avevo un appunt---»  
Ciabattò a passetti claudicanti verso la reception, strascinandosi dietro l’asta della flebo; il  _frush frush_  morbido delle pantofole lo annunciò in pompa magna, insieme allo sferragliare delle rotelle disfatte dall’uso prolungato.  
«Signor Chapman!» strillò l’infermiera, portandosi le mani bianche e ben curate al volto «Torni a sedere! Alzarsi nelle sue condizioni…! Roba da matti!»  
L’uomo al bancone, accompagnato da una professionale brunetta in tailleur color crema, gelò sul posto, la giacca antracite in netto contrasto col biondo luminoso dei capelli che scoprivano la parte finale della nuca.  
«Ah…!» tossì Joseph, in un balbettare ridacchiante di catarro e stupore «Anche tu qui?»  
L’altro si girò lentamente, dapprima il profilo ornato dal filo dorato della lampada, poi la bocca schiusa, infine gli occhi azzurri sgranati dalla sorpresa.  
«…Joey?»

 

 

**New York, Manhattan.  
Stark Tower.  
Notte.**

 

Tony si rincantucciò in un angolo del divano, un plaid sulle spalle e un tazza fumante tra le mani.  
Non era caffè, bensì un beverone verde ramarro, un intruglio pastoso di erbe medicinali che Steve era solito preparargli di propria mano quando le troppe bevande stimolanti gli rivoltavano lo stomaco come un calzino. Rogers assicurava gli avrebbe fatto bene, eliminando ogni residuo di porcheria sintetica che aveva ingollato per rimanere sveglio a lavorare in laboratorio.  
Lui ribatteva che se non gli era ancora cresciuto un ficus benjaminus nello stomaco era proprio grazie a quelle “porcherie sintetiche” che tanto aberrava.  
 _Signore, ci sarebbe da chiudere il file del Capitano Rogers._  
«Muto.» grugnì Stark, chiudendosi un po’ di più nelle spalle.  
Non c’era da chiudere un bel niente.  
La questione non era chiusa, non era chiusa  _affatto._ Oh, gliene avrebbe dette quattro al Capitano, una volta che fosse tornato. Gliene avrebbe detto quattro, e poi cinque, e poi sei, gli avrebbe spinto l’indice contro il petto e la schiena sul materasso, gli avrebbe urlato di tutto e bisbigliato un ansimo all’orecchio, lo avrebbe insultato e gli avrebbe chiesto scusa mentre intrecciava le dita alle sue, distesi entrambi nelle lenzuola intiepidite del suo sorriso, splendenti della sua voce.  
Raccolse le ginocchia al petto, la puzza di sudore che si liquefaceva in pezze scure sotto le ascelle e lungo il collo. Fuori era la bella stagione, la temperatura alta, eppure lui aveva freddo, un freddo cane, un freddo che sbranava la ossa e strappava i nervi, un freddo che non aveva nome, un freddo che non aveva origine, un freddo che non avrebbe avuto fine tanto presto.  
 _Signore?_  
«Che vuoi, ancora?»  
Perché neanche J.A.R.V.I.S. lo lasciava in pace? Volevano tutti dirgli qualcosa, tutti dargli appoggio, tutti fare un gesto carino per lui. Chi li voleva? Chi aveva bisogno della loro compagnia? Lui aveva solo freddo. Aveva solo troppo freddo…  
 _Sta andando in onda il programma che il signor Rogers le aveva chiesto di registrare. Vuole vederlo?_  
Afferrò il bordo della tazza tra i denti, con tale violenza da sentir scricchiolare anche la mascella e l’orbita.  
«Come ti pare.»  
Un lampo silente e lo schermo bruciò di luce e colori, David Letterman che cianciava qualcosa da dietro il lungo tavolo e il microfono e le scartoffie, l’attore che somigliava a Steve comodamente seduto nella poltrona grigia con inserti lignei proprio accanto.  
La giacca era chiusa da un bottone lucido e tondo appena sotto il torace, a nascondere la camicia bianca e parte della cravatta scura, la cui terminazione puntuta balbettava sui pantaloni in coordinato ogni qualvolta si muoveva, tendendosi in avanti verso il conduttore, o quando si ritraeva a gettare la testa all’indietro, oppure batteva nervosamente le dita sul ginocchio.  
Ed era nervoso, parecchio nervoso, notò Tony colpito da una curiosità crescente quanto inspiegabile: proprio come Steve, l’uomo tossicchiava se s’andavano a toccare argomenti a lui non propriamente congeniali, s’umettava la lingua con un guizzo veloce della lingua se la voce gli usciva arrochita o insabbiata da un accenno di goffo gonfiore –Sintomo di un particolare che aveva promesso di non rivelare, a volte nemmeno a se stesso-, se imbarazzato, la punta delle orecchie pizzicava di rosso, facendole somigliare a due tizzoni ardenti.  
Come Steve, se sorrideva non aveva età e gli occhi erano vecchi, la bocca giovane, la risata innocente, le iridi specchi di orrori mai dimenticati.   
Tuttavia, doveva avere alcuni anni in più di Steve, perché il compagno non aveva mai avuto le tre rughe disegnate a tratto leggero all’angolo degli occhi. Però aveva i medesimi calli alle dita, frutto di intensi allenamenti e figli legittimi di una matita HB, le stesse cicatrici ai lati delle falangi, ricordo di enfi vesciche scoppiate in un passato remoto e immemore.   
Si mordeva il labbro inferiore come Steve e come Steve, per scusarsi o chiedere silenzio, alzava la mano destra in un gesto che non riusciva a nascondere l’imperiosa rigidità militare, l’attitudine al comando propria di Capitan America.  
«Allora, Chris. Dicci un po’…» un sorriso sghembo traballò sulla bocca sorniona di David Letterman e l’attore in risposta sollevò le sopracciglia, in un movimento di genuina curiosità di cui Steve era campione indiscusso «Le testate scandalistiche sono molto deluse da te, lo sai?»  
«Oh.» Chris tentò di modulare l’espressione più contrita che gli riuscisse, ma gli occhi dicevano tutto il contrario «Me ne dispiaccio. Ne sono davvero dolente.»  
Tony si ritrovò a ridere, proprio malgrado, del suo vocabolario così deliziosamente desueto –Un groppo alla gola, una fiammata rovente allo stomaco, “ _Steve hai di nuovo fatto esplodere il microonde!” “Oh. Me ne dispiaccio. Ne sono davvero dolente”_ , ma gli occhi dicevano tutto il contrario.  
«E fai bene! Fai bene!» lo redarguì il conduttore «Nessun flirt, nessuna paparazzata, tutte le signorine con cui sei stato visto in compagnia hanno dichiarato di non aver mai…bhè, approfondito la tua conoscenza. Come mai, ragazzone? Non sarai mica uno di quegli uomini  _d’altri tempi_  che corteggiano con fiori e serenate, vero?»  
Stark quasi cadde dal divano, tanto s’allungò verso lo schermo.   
Chris nascose un sorriso impacciato dietro il pugno chiuso, la punta delle orecchie scarlatte, gli occhi velati.  
«In realtà, al mio primo appuntamento ho  _davvero_  portato dei fiori.»  
Il cuore del figlio di Howard perse inspiegabilmente un battito –“ _Rogers, hai fatto l’upgrade? Non siamo più negli anni Quaranta.” “Ah. Butto via i tulipani rossi, allora?” “…Non ho detto questo.”_  
«Ma non è per questo.»  
«E allora per cosa? Avanti, rendici edotti!»  
L’attore chinò la testa, un pallido sorriso gli arcuò la bocca.  
«In realtà…» mormorò «Sto ancora  _aspettando_.»  
«Aspettando? Aspettando chi?»  
«J.A.R.V.I.S.» ansimò Tony «Alza il volume!  _Alza quel dannato volume!_ »  
Chris rialzò il volto e gli occhi azzurri parevano andare a fuoco.  
« _La persona giusta._ »

  1. **  
Contea Middlesex, Massachusetts.  
1981.**



Il declivio sprofondava in una spuma oro e rosso all’esplodere del tramonto. Schizzi di sole macchiarono le cime degli alberi, le foglie piansero lacrime arancio, la terra e l’erba si bagnarono del turbinio che stritolava l’orizzonte in un rigurgito di fiamme.  
Le case della cittadina bruciavano di nuova, sempiterna vita, le tegole ruggivano, fili e bave di fumo color cenere s’acciambellavano, pigre e inutili, sopra i comignoli, la Chiesa bianca ardeva d’un fuoco più caldo della Fede stessa.  
Era scoppiato Giugno e lo splendore della stagione riverberava in ogni dove, ad accogliere con calar di petali e danze azzurre di farfalle, l’arrivo dell’estate.  
Sotto i piedi il terreno era umido, odorava di promesse e aspettativa. Profumava di lacrime, quelle lacrime che lui si portava dentro da un tempo ormai privato dei suoi confini, delle sue limitazioni, un pianto futuro che nel passato diventava sofferenza presente.   
Allargò le braccia a spiegare un paio d’ali invisibili, eteree come il vento. Con quelle, forse, poteva davvero spiccare al volo: non lo ancoravano alla terra, non era penne e piume di pietra dura, maligna.   
Un muto ricordo lo sospinse in avanti e si ritrovò a correre ancor prima di aver anche solo formulato il pensiero. Corse tra l’erba e i fiori, tra i rimpianti e i ricordi, cadde sull’impronta di un bacio, scivolò in mezzo a corolle piegate dalle troppe carezze, rotolò immerso fino alla gola di amari litigi e dolci riconciliazioni, desiderate, bramate, sospirate, ansimate in una bocca lontana e vicina all’insieme, scevra di sospetti circa il futuro, già pronta ad accogliere un respiro cui congiungersi, in cui sciogliersi nel frusciare notturno di lenzuola disfatte.   
Si fermò come in croce, la schiena aderente all’erba genuflessa sotto le spalle. Inspirò la melanconia gioiosa dell’estate, espirò un dolore troppo forte perché le lacrime potessero sperare di asciugarlo. Le dita corsero tra rametti e zampettii di formiche, i polpastrelli andarono addosso ad una superficie rettangolare di pelle nera.  
Sollevò il portadocumenti e non si chiese nemmeno quando gli fosse caduto. Non aveva importanza.  
Non aveva importanza più nulla, ormai.  
Aprì la piccola cartellina, ma invece del biancore del foglio vergine, gli occhi incontrarono un documento legalmente valido in tutto e per tutto, corredato persino di foto e timbro.  
Drizzò la schiena.  
La data di nascita. 13 Giugno 1981.  
Il luogo di nascita. Sudbury, Contea del Middlesex. Massachusetts.  
Il nome.  
Il cuore perse un battito.   
…Il nome!  
Quando lesse il nome, quando lo sentì imprimersi sotto la pelle, quando l’inchiostro della carta stampata gli penetrò nel sangue, nelle ossa, lungo i nervi, allora  _capì._  
Ogni cosa divenne chiara.  
Ogni coincidenza, ogni incontrarsi di punti e linee altrimenti impossibili da legare l’uno con l’altro.  
Sbuffò divertito, gli occhi lucidi, la gola gonfia.  
Gettò la testa all’indietro, s’abbandonò di nuovo al cullare incantato dell’erba.  
Era tutto chiaro! Era tutto ovvio!  
Guaì di contentezza.  
Abbaiò, latrò, cantò il proprio nome.   
Lo gridò fino a che giunse la sera, lo urlò alle stelle perché lo ricordassero, al vento perché lo trasportasse oltre il mare e la terra, oltre i fiumi e le distanze.  
E quando non ebbe più voce né fiato per pregare, allora rise e pianse insieme.  
Sapeva esattamente come si sarebbero svolti gli eventi.

 

**9460 Wilshire Boulevard, Beverly Hills.  
Oggi.  
Alba.**

Tony atterrò in un clangore d’armatura, scheggiando il sentiero pavimentato di bianco che dal piccolo giardino alberato conduceva ai tre gradini d’entrata e da lì alla soglia vera e propria.  
«Attento. Ci tengo a quella stradina.» lo riprese una voce divertita alle spalle «Non vorrai mica che ti faccia causa per danneggiamento di proprietà privata, no?»  
Stark si voltò, la calotta del casco aperta.  
Chris Evans lo fissava da sopra il muretto che circondava la proprietà, una figura impalpabile al languido risvegliarsi dell’alba. Sorrideva e gli occhi tradivano un pianto commosso; la bocca tremava e doveva stringerla più e più volte con scatti veloci per attenuarne il nervosismo, il pomo d’Adamo si solleva e subito ricadeva a ritmo di muti, pesanti singhiozzi. Stringeva una lattina di birra nella mano destra, malamente piegata nei punti in cui le dita aveva premuto con forza inaudita; teneva un ginocchio piegato al petto, l’altra gamba a penzoloni, la punta della scarpa che sfiorava pigramente i fili d’erba ancora picchiettati di notte e rugiada.  
Il figlio di Howard allargò le braccia e lo scafandro si schiuse obbediente, lasciandolo libero di avanzare nella sua direzione; gli si affiancò senza dire una parola, rifiutò la birra quando lui gliela offerse, si poggiò con la base della schiena al bordo del muretto.  
«Ti è piaciuto lo show?» gli chiese Chris, piegando il collo a guardarlo da sottinsù.  
«Quanto hai aspettato questa volta?»  
«…Trentadue anni.»  
I rami danzarono piano, a salutare il sole nascente.  
«Ne è valsa la pena?»  
«Ne varrà  _sempre_  la pena.»  
Un soffio di vento ad accarezzare il petto caldo del giardino.  
«Come hai fatto?»  
«Tempismo. Gli Angeli Piangenti ti…mandano nel passato e ti ci lasciano a morire, mentre nel presente consumano l’energia di tutti i giorni che avresti potuto avere.» incrociò le braccia al petto «L’ho incontrato, sai?  _Lui_ , Mi ha spiegato la situazione e io…io gli ho spiegato la  _mia_. Mi ha offerto di  _tornare indietro_. Col TARDIS.» scosse il capo «Non ho accettato.»  
Una lacrima rossa colò sulle tegole del tetto, sgocciolò sulle imposte ancora serrate.  
«Sono in ritardo?»   
Tony lo guardò, s’aggrappò ai suoi occhi azzurri.  
Chris Evans gli sfiorò la tempia a punta di dita.  
«…No.»  
Steve Rogers gli sorrise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ho baciato Peggy prima di salire sull'aereo che mi ha portato qui. Amavo Peggy. Mi sono svegliato settant'anni dopo senza smettere di amarla. Lei è stata tutto il mondo quando tutto il mio mondo era crollato  
Poi qualcosa è cambiato. Ho la sensazione di vedere il mondo con occhi nuovi.  
Niente sarebbe abbastanza, temo. Niente.   
Mi sembra tutto troppo piccolo per dimostrare quanto in questo momento mi sembri davvero, _ finalmente _di far parte della_ nostra _vita._

**Author's Note:**

> Note Finali
> 
>  
> 
> Il titolo viene dalla canzone “A Thousan Years” (Se volete ascoltarla, vi consiglio da cover dei Boyce Avenuye), tema portante di tutta la storia.
> 
> Lo S.W.O.R.D. (Sentient World Observation and Response Department) è l’agenzia di intelligence il cui scopo è affrontare le minacce extraterrestri in funzione della sicurezza mondiale. A tenerne le fila è l’Agente Abigail Brand.
> 
>  
> 
> «The Cybermen are a fictional race of cyborgs. Cybermen were originally a wholly organic species of humanoids originating on Earth's twin planet Mondas that began to implant more and more artificial parts into their bodies as a means of self-preservation. This led to the race becoming coldly logical and calculating, with every emotion deleted from their minds. » (Wikipedia)  
> Arrivano nel nostro Universo dalla dimensione parallela in cui sono stati create (2x05, Rise of the Cybermen – 2x06, The Age of Steel), negli episodi 2x12 (Army of Ghosts) e 2x13 (Doomsday) [E’ durante questi due episodi che è ambientata la prima parte della Fan Fiction]
> 
> Nel film “Captain America – Il Primo Vendicatore” è stata una nave petroliera russa a cozzare contro i resti dell’aereo dove Steve era rimasto congelato. Le parole di Tony circa il "futurista" sono tratte da da Civil War: La Confessione
> 
>  
> 
> «The Torchwood Institute (usually referred to simply as Torchwood) is a secret organization. It was established in 1879 by Queen Victoria after the events of "Tooth and Claw". Its prime directive is to defend Earth against extraterrestrial threats. It is later revealed in "Army of Ghosts" that the Torchwood Institute has begun to use their findings to restore the British Empire to its former glory.» (Wikipedia)  
> Canary Wharf è le sede ll’Istituto Torchwood negli episodi 2x12 e 2x13.
> 
>  
> 
> Capitan Bretagna (Bryan Braddock)
> 
>  
> 
> Union Jack (Joseph “Joey” Chapman)
> 
>  
> 
> «La tua vita potrebbe dipendere da questo..» il discorso è quello pronunciato dal Decimo Dottore (David Tennant) nell’episodio 3x10 (Blink). Allo stesso fanno riferimento tutte le indicazioni presenti nella storia che riguardano gli Angeli Piangenti (La spiegazione ultima di Steve/Chris è parte della medesima spiegazione che il Doctah fa Billy Shipton, rispedito nel ’69, dove lo stesso Doctah è rimasto intrappolato): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LakwV3P3qII
> 
>  
> 
> Il Beatles Coffee Shop è un luogo realmente esistente all’indirizzo qui riportato, realmente aperto nel 2007, realmente gestito da Richard e Irina Porter.  
> Allo stesso modo esistono l’Hyde Park e la casa di Chris Evans.  
> …Sì, a quell’indirizzo. PRENDETE LE VALIGIE E ANDIAMO
> 
>  
> 
> «Ora, le domande fondamentali sulla Vita, l’Universo e Tutto Quanto sono due.» spallucce «In realtà tre, ma della prima abbiamo già la risposta: quarantadue.»: Guida Galattica Per Autostoppisti.
> 
>  
> 
> Quello che appare a Capitan Bretagna all’Hyde Park è l’Undicesimo Dottore (Matt Smith). Ecco. Spero si capisca dalla descrizione.
> 
>  
> 
> 57-J Merryweather, Winchester, Regno Unito è l’indirizzo riportato sul file d’archivio riguardante Peggy Carter che Steve sfoglia in questa clip: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pov4qMSfg9w
> 
>  
> 
> Riguardo la carta psichica: Psychic paper was a blank, white card that had special properties. When shown to a person, it could usually induce them to see whatever the user wished them to see printed on it. (Doctor Who Wiki)
> 
>  
> 
> Chris Evans è nato a Sudbury, contea del Middlesex (Massachusetts) il 13 Giugno del 1981. Ha recitato in film quali Sunshine e Perfect Score.  
> Ecco, io spero si sia capito la dinamica degli eventi: Steve viene rispedito indietro nel tempo dall’Angelo Piangente, assume l’identità di Chris Evans –Come riportato sulla carta psichica-, lascia il messaggio a Capitan Bretagna, a Stark e a se stesso nella cappella, invia la mail a Tony sfruttando la propria password e il proprio codice di casella mail per far sì che l’altro guardi il David Letterman Show e sia sicuro che recepisca il messaggio e lo raggiunga a Beverly Hills.  
> Insomma. Come dire. Steve aiuta se stesso. E il Dottore gli parla di Rajesh e della Void Ship (2x13 - 2x12), permettendo così a Capitan Bretagna di creare una copia della carta psichica.  
> Ecco.  
> In poche parole? Una grossa palla di traballante e traballosa…roba…temporaleggiante.
> 
>  
> 
> Le ultime frasi in corsivo sono tratte da una role fatta con la mia Tony di fiducia.


End file.
